


岚斯洛特相关设定

by lan0327



Series: Lance and Rott [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, M/M, Twins, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于双黄蛋兄弟的简单文字设定，为了方便开车（？），还增加了现代背景的AU设定，感觉可以弄出很多play（你</p><p>相关图可查看Pixiv id=1143934</p>
            </blockquote>





	岚斯洛特相关设定

想删这篇不知道为什么老出错删不了 相关设定放到汤不热了

 

请看↓

 

http://alasurth.tumblr.com/


End file.
